


Blood on my name.

by SangMaudit



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Historical References, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Other, Romantic Friendship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangMaudit/pseuds/SangMaudit
Summary: Catalina de León es una asesina de la hermandad española que es enviada a Roma para ayudar a Ezio a restaurar la hermandad romana. Ésta es su historia.
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo.

Prólogo.

Bajó la mirada hacía el cuerpo que había en el suelo. Lucía un feo rostro deformado por la mueca de la sorpresa y, sobre su garganta, descansaba su mano derecha, la cual en escasamente unos minutos atrás intentaba desesperadamente detener la hemorragia que se llevaba su vida. Sus ojos vacíos y moribundos estaban fijos en una mirada acusatoria hacia el responsable de su muerte.

Apartó la vista del cadáver y giró su cabeza de un lado a otro, alerta del más ligero movimiento, sintiendo la lluvia sobre su rostro. Permaneció quieta durante unos segundos, reuniendo las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse. Con un quejido de dolor se incorporó, apoyándose en la pared del callejón buscando algo de estabilidad.

Soltó un gruñido más grave, llevando su mano libre al costado, permitiéndose el lujo de evaluar su herida. Apretó los dientes, la lesión era superficial y había dejado de sangrar, pero aún palpitaba en un ardiente infierno de dolor. Eso no la mataría.

Volvió a clavar su mirada en el cuerpo al pasar a su lado. Se agachó hacia él lo máximo que su maltrecho cuerpo le permitió y, con dedos rápidos, hurgó en el zurrón de piel del hombre. Sacó un puñado de correspondencia que se apresuró a guardar en su propia bolsa antes de que la lluvia estropease las cartas. Se levantó deprisa, ignorando por completo el dolor de sus heridas, le dió un puntapié y escupió al cuerpo.

—Cabrón pichafloja—murmuró con desprecio.

La joven se dio la vuelta tambaleándose, abandonando el callejón en silencio, desapareciendo entre las tinieblas hasta ser tragada por la noche.

Continuara...


	2. Capítulo I.

Cuando llegó la guarida de Isla tiberina maldijo su suerte al encontrarse con el Líder de la Hermandad Ezio Auditore. El hombre pareció sorprendido cuando la joven llegó con una mano agarrada al abdomen. 

—¿Qué te ha pasado, Catalina?—preguntó, acercándose a ella. 

Catalina torció los labios en una expresión adolorida. 

—El mensajero de los Borgia. Me ha pinchado como a un marrano, pero he conseguido quitarle la correspondencia que llevaba. 

Con su mano libre hurgó en uno de los bolsillos de su cinturón, sacó las cartas y se las entregó a su mentor. Algunas cartas estaban manchadas de sangre, pero parecían que eran legibles. 

—Muy bien hecho—Ezio sonrió, aunque había algo contenido en su voz—. Ve a tú habitación, mandaré al dottore enseguida para que te trate la herida. 

Catalina inclinó la cabeza cortésmente y dirigió sus pasos a los cuartos de los novicios. De camino, sintió como alguien apoyaba un brazo en sus hombros, rodeándola y pegándole contra algo duro y cálido. Catalina no necesitaba más de dos segundos para averiguar de quién se trataba.

—Enzo—musitó con cierto tono de enfado—, ¿podrías quitarme el brazo? 

El aludido no obedeció y su lugar mostró una sonrisa radiante que ponía nerviosa a la joven. 

—Parece que eres la única que consigue minar con la paciencia de nuestro mentor—dijo genuinamente orgulloso. 

—No llamaría exactamente a eso logro. Además, ¿cómo sabes que le hago perder los estribos?

—Tengo mis métodos—contestó con una sonrisa altiva en la boca—. Y puedo escuchar a escondidas. 

—No tienes remedio.

—No mia cara, tú eres quien no lo tiene. Has matado a un mensajero de los Borgia, la ciudad estará llena de carteles de captura para la mañana. Yo de tí me escondería una temporada.

—De todas formas no puedo hacer mucho en estas condiciones ahora—Catalina con un movimiento rápido se escapó de Enzo, pero se arrepintió cuando sintió otra punzada de dolor. 

Enzo le siguió unos pasos más atrás, mascullando algo sobre lo poco precavida que era y de sus decisiones temerarias, pero dejó de prestarle atención cuando su vista topó con el médico de la hermandad: Orfeo Corvo. 

—Oh, parece que el matasanos se ha adelantado —susurró con malicia Catalina señalándole. 

—Dale un respiro al hombre. 

—¿Por qué debería? 

—Porque es quién te va coser. 

Miró furiosa a Enzo. Quiso replicarle algo sobre su madre y un caballo, pero Orfeo se presentó ante ellos con una pequeña reverencia de cabeza. 

—¿Has sido tú quien se ha herido?—Preguntó mirándola directamente con unos ojos tan grises y fríos que le congeló la sangre.

—S-sí. 

—Entonces no perdamos un segundo más y déjame tratarte. 

Catalina se tensó, odiaba a los médicos con todo su alma.

—Enzo, si fueses tan amable, ¿podrías traernos un cubo de agua limpia? 

El asesino asintió. 

—Bien —dijo complacido el médico—. Ire preparando lo necesario en la habitación. 

Y con eso se despidió con una discreta y rápida inclinación de cabeza antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta. Enzo miró a catalina, que seguía mirando al infinito con la mandíbula tensa. 

—No es la primera vez que te cosen—intentó calmarla poniéndole una mano en el hombro. 

Catalina soltó un largo suspiró

—Nunca es fácil— evitó mirar a la cara de su compañero, no quería mostrarle sus ojos húmedos—. Será mejor que me vaya preparando mentalmente 

—Como quieras —dijo esbozando una sonrisa—, yo iré a por el cubo de agua que el Dottore me ha pedido. 

Catalina le devolvió una sonrisa forzada. 

—Luego te veo, Enzo. 

—Lo mismo digo, catalina.


	3. Capítulo II.

Catalina entró en la habitación de los novicios de la Hermandad. Normalmente la habitación que compartía con sus compañeros le resultaba agradable, pero con lo que iba a pasar, se le antojaba angustiosa y hostil. Mordiéndose los labios a causa del nerviosismo, se acercó a su cama, la que estaba al final de la hilera cerca de la ventana. Se sentó de mala manera, empezando a mirar por todos lados mientras se desvestía con manos temblorosas. 

La sala de los novicios era una gran habitación con dos hileras de camas con el cabecero pegado a la pared. El escondite de isla tiberina no es que fuese precisamente pequeño, pero carecía de suficientes habitaciones para los Asesinos, por lo que no era raro ver a hombres y mujeres compartir la misma habitación, aunque dormían segregados por sexos, ya que las mujeres dormían en las camas de la derecha y los hombres en las de la izquierda. Cada uno tenía su pequeño arcón para guardar sus pertenencias, y un pequeña mesita auxiliar para lo que necesitarán. 

La joven fijó la vista en su propia mesita, en ella tenía una pequeña tina de agua de porcenla, un peine y un pequeño frasquito de perfume de rosas que le regaló Enzo de París. Todo el mundo malinterpretó el gesto y fueron la comidilla durante meses entre los demás, hasta el propio Ezio Auditore se enteró del rumor. 

—¿La herida es profunda?—una voz grave cuestionó, sacándola de sus pensamientos. 

Catalina se sonrojó. 

—N-no— contestó en un hilo de voz—. Pero creo que necesita unos puntos…

—Entiendo. 

Orfeo estaba apoyando en una de las mesas del fondo, enhebrando una aguja con gesto de concentración. Catalina le observó, el médico estaba ataviado con solo la camisa, pantalones y botas. Llevaba la camisa sin atar, por lo que podía verle el pecho desnudo y musculado. Por lo general el médico no necesitaba entrenar como un soldado más, pero había visto más de una vez a Enzo practicar con Orfeo, ya fuese a duelos con la espada como echando carreras, de alguna manera el maldito matasanos se había convertido en un aprendiz de asesino más, y para mayor recochineo era un veterano dentro de la orden. 

Catalina siguió observándole durante todo el tiempo que Orfeo preparaba las cosas para la intervención. Se terminó de desvestir, quedándose solo en su camisa, ahora agujereada y ensangrentada, y las calzas, que se quitó desatando las citas que las ceñían a sus muslos. Mientras se las quitaba, escuchó un portazo seguido de una voz que reconocía muy bien. 

—¡Ya estoy aquí!

Enzo apareció con el cubo de agua limpia que el médico le había pedido. Lo dejó sobre la mesa en la que estaba preparado todo el material médico. 

—Grazie, Enzo— dijo Orfeo, cogiendo el cubo para verter su contenido en tres recipientes diferentes. 

—Prego. come sta la piccola leone? 

—No lo sé, aún no me ha dejado evaluar la herida.

Orfeo se lavó las manos en uno de los recipientes, no era una práctica necesaria, pero era una manía que tenía desde pequeño. Cogió un pedazo tela y la sumergió en un recipiente diferente al que se había lavado las manos, lo escurrio con esmero y lo dobló pulcramente. El médico se acercó a Catalina, que se tensó nada más notar su presencia cerca de ella. Enzo también se arrimó a los pies de la cama, apoyando una mano en el hombro de la joven, que pegó un bote al contacto.

—Tranquilla, leone, tranquilla—se rió entre dientes el ex-mercenario—. Estoy aquí para ayudar. 

Catalina le miró con mala cara, por lo que se ganó un apretón cariñoso en el hombro y otra risa a su costa 

—Levántate la camisa—ordenó con tono reconciliador el médico—. Y Enzo, lávate las manos y sujetala, per favore. 

La joven hizo lo mandado no muy convencida, recogiéndose la camisa de lino hasta por debajo de los senos, mostrando su abdomen herido. Orfeo analizó la herida, limpiandola para quitar la sangre seca que se había acomulado en la pálida piel de Catalina, la susodicha siseaba de dolor y rehuía de su toque, a pesar de que Enzo la sujetaba con delicadeza pero con mano firme. La herida no parecía muy profunda y por suerte tampoco era muy grande, sin embargo iba a necesitar puntos.

Se levantó para dejar el trapo ensangrentado en la mesa, se volvió a limpiar la sangre residual de las manos y cogió una aguja ya enhebrada. La mantuvo durante unos segundos en la llama de la vela y volvió con su paciente. 

—Relajate, no dolerá mucho—comentó el médico. 

Antes de que Catalina pudiese reaccionar, le hizo un gesto discreto a Enzo indicándole que la mantuviera bien en su sitio, el mayor obedeció y ejerció más presión en su agarre en el cuerpo de ella. El médico presiono la punta de la aguja sobre la herida, hundiendo el artilugio en la carne blanda comenzó a coser con precisión. 

Catalina comenzó a maldecir llena de furia y dolor, soltando gruñidos de molestia y clavando los talones en el suelo y las uñas en las sábanas de la cama mientras la aguja entraba y salía de su cuerpo. Las manos Orfeo se movían con una profesionalidad intachable, con ojos empañados por lágrimas, le miró y en su cabeza se formó un pensamiento que nunca diría en voz alta. 

El médico es guapo, muy guapo. 

Continuará...


	4. Capítulo III.

La pequeña operación fue todo un éxito, pero igualmente Orfeo mandó a los novicios más jóvenes que preparasen un baño caliente y llevasen ropa limpia a Catalina, también le entregó un pequeño bote que contenía un agüento para la herida. 

Catalina suspiró pesadamente, aún seguía adolorida aunque no estaba segura de si era por la intervención del matasanos o por el cansancio acumulado durante el día. Se sumergió en la bañera hasta el cuello, usando un trapo para limpiarse la suciedad que tenía pegada a la piel, y es que la sangre seca nunca era de su agrado. 

Se quedó un ratito sumergida en el agua, asegurándose que se limpiaba bien los cabellos rubios y cada recoveco de su cuerpo, porque a saber cuando podría tener un baño caliente de nuevo. Subió las piernas al borde de la bañara, sumergiendo la cabeza para ver cuánto podía aguantar la respiración. 

1

2

3 

4

—¿Catalina cómo estás?

Salió del agua dando bocanadas de aire y tosiendo con violencia. 

—¿Maestro, qué demonios hace aquí? —preguntó todavía alterada y con voz roca.

Miró por entre los cabellos húmedos que se le habían pegado a la cara, sonrojándose aún más violentamente hasta que su rostro ardió y se encogió con pudor dentro de la bañera. Escuchó a Ezio reírse con ganas. 

—Mi scusi per il disturbo—se disculpó el maestro asesino llevándose una mano al pecho—. Solo quería saber como estabas, pero supongo que estás bien. 

Catalina asintió, apartándose el pelo de la cara con una mano. Ezio sonrió de forma reconciliadora, acercándose con paso lento a la bañera. 

—He mandado a un par de reclutas para que se encarguen de limpiar la ciudad—informó arrodillándose junto a la bañera—. Intenta no volver a matar a un mensajero de los Borgias de nuevo, capito? 

—Sí. 

—Muy bien, te dejaré que termines de bañarte. Cuando estés mejor buscame para que te asigne una misión nueva. Riposa bene, Catalina. 

Y con esas palabras Auditore abandonó la sala con la misma discreción con la que había entrado. La joven entonces se permitió relajarse, no era la primera vez que Ezio la pillaba en una situación incómoda, pero si era la primera vez que no era un accidente. Al menos no se había ofrecido a untarle camomila. 

Cuando el agua se quedó fría, salió y se secó con una tela. Se vistió con la nueva camisa de lino que le habían dado, estaba algo áspera, pero seguía siendo mejor que los incómodos verdugados que llevaba cuando se filtraba en las fiestas de la corte española. Se peino el pelo, dejándolo suelto para que se secase bien y uso un poco de la pomada que le dió Orfeo en la herida. 

—Mierda… —siseó al sentir algo de escozor—. A saber qué le habrá echado el matasanos a esta cosa. 

Volvió a la habitación, deseando poder meterse en la cama y poder dormir a pierna suelta.

A las semanas siguientes, Catalina aún seguía recuperándose de su herida por lo que se limitó a ayudar con el papeleo de la Hermandad. Había escuchado que habían mandado a Enzo a Colonia para encargarse de un tema relacionado con espías, mientras Ezio estaba muy ocupado investigando a Juan Borgia, el banquero que financiaba la causa templaria. Casi todos los aprendices habían sido enviados a misiones por toda Europa, siendo unos pocos los únicos que se habían quedado.

Para su disgusto, Orfeo también se había quedado en Roma, aunque no podía abandonar tanto la guarida como doctor que era, de vez en cuando Ezio le mandaba encargos que tenían que ver con envenenar gente. Catalina suspiró pesadamente, se aburría mortalmente y hacer cuentas se le antojaba un sopor innecesario. Con un movimiento fluido de la mano terminó por apuntar la cifra de lo reportado por los diferentes negocios que la hermandad poseía en Roma. Con lo recaudado ese mes quizás podrían comprar armas y armaduras nuevas. 

La joven metió la pluma en el tintero con un moviendo de desdén, soltando otro suspiro cerró el libro de cuentas. Se cruzó de brazos y miró a un nuevo aprendiz que había entrado escasamente hace un mes en la hermandad, Ezio lo reclutó porque le impresionó que el joven terminase con una cuadrilla de soldados Borgia sin apenas despeinarse. Catalina no recordaba su nombre. 

—¿Podrías llevar esto al Maestro cuando llegué?—pidió señalando el montón de papeles y el pesado libro de cuentas. 

—Claro. 

—Dile que este mes la Rosa in Fiore ha tenido menos ganancias y que los mercenarios han excedido el presupuesto. 

El chico asintió y cogió el libro junto a los papeles. 

—Que la paz sea contigo—dijo ella con un tono de voz calmado. 

—Y contigo, hermana. 

Observó con ojos atentos como el joven desaparecía de la sala. Cuando supo que estaba sola del todo, cogió un trozo de pergamino y la pluma. Se quedó un rato pensativa, eligiendo cuidadosamente que escribir. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando anotó el nombre del remitente de su carta. 

Querido Cosme… 

Continuará...


	5. Capítulo IV.

Con cuidado Catalina dobló la carta y la dejó encima de la mesa, la miró durante un instante, preguntándose si hacía bien en escribir una misiva a esa persona. Cogió la barra de cera bermellón y lo calentó en la llama de la vela, cuando se derritió lo deseado la colocó con un movimiento rápido encima de la carta. Mientras observaba pensativa como la cera derretida caía en gotas encima de la carta, Orfeo llegó a la sala sorprendiendola. 

—¿Qué haces, Catalina?—preguntó el médico, mirando atento a la joven. 

—Tenía que escribir una carta—contestó ella, cogiendo el sello de la Hermandad para terminar de sellar la carta—. Tengo que reportar a nuestros hermanos de España como van las cosas por aquí. Sabes que soy la encargada de las comunicaciones entre ambos países. 

Orfeo levantó las cejas en un gesto desapercibido. No se esperaba la respuesta tan directa de la joven, por lo general ya se hubiese sonrojado ante su presencia. Con ojos fríos observó como catalina terminaba sus asuntos, parecía tener mejor aspecto desde la última vez que la vio. 

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—No debería estar aquí para empezar— gruñó la joven, levantándose bruscamente—. Debería estár ahí fuera, no aquí sentada haciendo cuentas. 

Apoyó ambos puños en la mesa, mirando con un deje de desdén a todo el papeleo y materiales que había encima de la superficie. 

—Estás herida, leoncilla. 

—Estoy bien. 

—Claro que sí —concedió Orfeo con una sonrisa, acercándose a la joven —. Pero si te dejo salir ahora y la herida se reabre, estoy seguro de que a Auditore no le hará ninguna gracia. 

Como decía Enzo, la joven Leona era la única que conseguía sacar de quicio a Ezio Auditore. Orfeo no entendía del todo porqué su amigo opinaba así, pero podía comprender que los métodos más directos de la joven no terminaban por agradar al Maestro Asesino. 

—¿Entonces hasta cuando tengo que estar aquí encerrada?— Catalina demandó, cruzándose de brazos visiblemente irritada. 

—Una semana más. Después podrás volver a las calles para intentar que te maten de nuevo. 

La mujer resopló disgustada. 

—Gracias, dottore. 

Orfeo con una mano insegura la agarró del brazo para llamarle la atención, catalina al notar el contacto giró la cabeza para mirarle con las mejillas tintadas de rojo. 

—Catalina…—vaciló, sintiéndose sin palabras en mucho tiempo— No podría permitirme que te pasase algo, yo… 

—No, tienes razón. Si salgo ahora será peor para todos. Esperare. 

Con una mano tímida Catalina cogió la de él, entrelazando los dedos para darle un apretón cariñoso. La joven asesina no estaba del todo segura de que tipo de relación mantenía con Orfeo, y aún menos tenía claros sus sentimientos por él. Pero en algún momento su relación se había convertido en algo más íntimo. Pero era raro que tuviesen tiempo a solas, por lo que tampoco iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de estar juntos. 

Cuidadosamente Orfeo atrajo a Catalina hacía él, hasta que sus pechos estaban pegados, perdiéndose en la mirada azul de Catalina por un segundo antes de juntar sus labios. Se besaron como si fuera la primera vez, reencontrarse de nuevo, ajenos del mundo. 

—Promete que estarás bien—susurró el médico sobre los labios de ella antes de volver a besarla. 

—Sí. 

Catalina contestó con tal convención que hasta ella misma se creyó.

Continuará...


End file.
